


Marrying The Whole Family

by squidgie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: What happens when Danny finds out Steve's royalty - when Steve finally tells him as he's down on one knee?





	Marrying The Whole Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, secretly royal AU. Also yes, there is still royal family in Hawaii, though their jobs are just ceremonial; they have no real power.

The first time that Danny had gotten down on one knee, he thought he was going to throw up. This time, he felt his blood pressure rise. "What?" he asked. "What's with the aneurysm face? I'm pouring my heart out here."  
  
"I'm..." Steve's face barely changed, though a hint of a smile now appeared on his face. "I'm...yes. Yes, Danno." He reached out and pulled Danny up.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait," Danny said. "I haven't asked you yet. But I wanna know what I, down on one knee, did to deserve _that_ look." He went back down to kneeling, but also crossed his arms. He knew he probably looked ridiculous, but seriously - he wanted to know.  
  
"It's just... Okay, so you remember me talking about Auntie Kekau?" Steve asked.  
  
Danny thought back. "Wait. Cute little old lady? Lives in that big house in downtown, near the cemetery?"  
  
Steve nods. "Danny..." He scrubs at his face. "Her official title is Her Royal Highness Abigail Kinoiki Kekaulike Kawānanakoa. She's my auntie; my father was her brother."  
  
"Yeah, so?" Danny says. He wobbled a bit. "Wait, _Her Royal Highness_? She's your _real_ aunt?" He laughed. "Wait, does that make you-"  
  
"Prince Steven John McGarrett of the House of Kawānanakoa. Next in line for the throne to the Kingdom of Hawaii."  
  
"Okay, so you're a prince. So what?" Danny leaned out and flicked Steve in the knee. "What, 'm I not good enough, your highness?"  
  
Steve sighed. "Do you _know_ what's gonna happen when we tell Auntie Kekau we're gonna get married? It's like the whole state is going to shut down for a three-day party."  
  
"Sounds kinda fun, actually," Danny said.  
  
"You sure you don't wanna just elope?" Steve pleaded.  
  
Danny smiled. "Not on your life, princess." He pulled the black velvet box out of his pocket, the sun glinting off the matching gold bands. "So whaddya say?" he asked. "Wanna get married?"  
  
Steve pulled Danny up and kissed him. "Yes, Danno," he said, then kissed Danny again. "Yes, I will marry you."


End file.
